


A Shaorick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [49]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, almost a year old from posting date good lord, opinions that did not waver once Book 2 aired, pre-emptive Book 2 character opinions, pre-emptive Book 2 shipping opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaorick Fanfic

            “Shipping magnate? Seriously, _shipping magnate_?” Shaozu shook his head dismissively. “Come on, that had to have been on purpose and it’s not even _funny_.”

            “Well, some people _happen_ to have a sense of humour,” Varrick said. “You’re outta luck, though, ‘cause I’m not selling any at the moment.”

            “Like I’d buy something from _you_.” Shaozu spat. “Pity for Asami, though.”

            Varrick’s eyes narrowed. “Why—”

            “Because she’s doing _business_ with _you_ ,” Shaozu said. “And that means she’s going to get _shipped_.”

            Varrick sat back in his chair. “Ah, so it’s jealousy, is it?”

            “As _if_.” Shaozu waved a hand. “Aren’t you supposed to be part of Bolin’s weird and whacky romance?”

            “That was just speculation,” Varrick said. “Looks like Desna’s got that role.”

            “Unfortunate.” Shaozu made a face and propped one leg out along the floor. “For Desna, I mean.”

            “Don’t trust the writers with that kind of thing?”

            “I was effectively written out of the show after practically not being in it,” Shaozu said. “I don’t trust the writers with _any_ thing.”

            “It’s a shame then, since you won’t get shipped with any future characters.” Varrick held up his glass and swirled its contents. “Unlike some of us.”

            “Oh _please_.” Shaozu feigned gagging. “I wouldn’t even ship you with your _hand_.”

            Varrick grimaced. “Hey now, _that’s_ low.”

            Shaozu flashed a grin and said, “That’s _Wolfbats_.”


End file.
